Joker TV
by DaxLonghorn
Summary: Joker remembers meeting Dr. Harleen Quinzel as he gets ready to reek havoc on Gotham city while Batman is away.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Harleen Quinzel is the most celebrated psychiatrist at Arkham Asylum. Ever since Dr. Crane went crazy and was admitted to the hospital, she's had quite the workload. She's yet to meet the most interesting of her new patients. Crane didn't leave many notes on him. No name, no next of kin, no nothing. Some people have been saying this is the one that drove him crazy. This patient turned Crane into the Scarecrow. Harleen would be afraid if she weren't so excited.

She makes her way down the concrete hallway, her heels loud on the shining floor. Almost loud enough to drown out the screams from residents… almost. She rounds a corner, entering another hall, lined with the same heavy metal doors, filled with people in pain. At the end is an identical door, except this one has an armed guard. This is where her new patient resides.

A ground shaking laugh fills the hall, silencing all other inmates. -That must be him,- she decides. She greets the guard with a nod and he opens the door for her to reveal a cozy little room. A thin mattress lays on a slab of metal about two feet off of the ground and a shining metal toilet sits at the back of the room, hidden behind the sink. Less than a foot from the doorway is where he stands.

He's bound by the straight jacket, but that that doesn't take the smile from his face. It's not a happy smile, but a psychotic one. His face is caked in smudged white make-up, dirtied from his stay in the not too friendly asylum. His smile is outlined with blood red lipstick, extending past the corners of his mouth, drawing an even bigger grin on. His hair is a messy green, matching his eyes that stare at Harleen, unblinking.

He opens his mouth, revealing large yellowed teeth, and he lets out a small chuckle before stepping back and swinging his shoulder towards the back of the room. "Come in, come in!" He laughs. "Welcome to my humblest abode!" Harleen accepts this invitation and enters, not sure quite what awaits for her inside the mind of this man. The door behind her slowly closes, the lock clicking shut.


	2. Chapter 2

Joker stands in front of the full length mirror adjusting his tie. His eyes drift up to the devilish grin on his mug, making him quietly chuckle. Ever since that pesky bat flew away to deal with other problems Gotham has been easy pickings. The big names in crime almost immediately disabled the police force and began conquering districts of the crime-riddled city. Hell, if it weren't for Dent's recent streak of flipping heads the place would be a smoldering heap of what it once was.

No, now all the villains have set up lodgings in City Hall. A temporary truce, just until the Bat gets back. Dent was very generous to Joker, giving a large room to share with Harley with plenty of closet space for his one suit. Joker adjusts his cuffs, admiring the cufflink Harley _found_ for him. A red diamond shape, a mismatching black one on his opposite cuff. It's Joker's time to return the favor.

"Oh Mistah Jay-ay!" Harley sings, entering the room. "The trial is about to start, we better get over there." Joker's grin widens and he spins to look at his red and black clad companion. She stands in the doorway, a large hammer laid across her shoulders. Joker extends his arms out to either side of him.

"I've been looking all over for you!" He proclaims. He clicks his tongue, walking towards her. "You nearly had me worried." He grabs a shining pistol from the bed-side table and places it within his coat as he enters the hallway. Henchmen jump out of the way, pressing themselves against the wall as the deadly duo make their way through the building. None of them would dare even make eye contact with Harley, much less breathe near Joker.

Joker places his boney gloved hands on the large oak doors and gives a firm push, sending them open with a bang against the walls. Within what used to be the mayor's office is a meeting of the most dangerous of Gotham scum. Freeze and Ivy. Bane and Scarecrow. Even Catwoman sits in the open window, inspecting a gem.

Dent sits in the center of the room. His arms are bound and a rag is shoved in his mouth, keeping him quiet. "Wouldn't stop begging for his life and then threatening us," Penguin mutters. "Got real annoying." He swings his umbrella around, a flame igniting at the tip. He uses the bluish fire to light his cigar.

Joker lets out a giggle, taking large steps towards the bound man. "I'd like to thank you for gathering us, Dent, but you seem to think you're in charge around here! What ever shall we do?" He asks. He reaches into his inner coat pocket and takes out a gleaming circle, showing it to the captive. A coin, the front a sparkling masterpiece and the back a charred mess. "Perhaps we'll flip coin." He bursts out in laughter. The silver dollar flips into the air becoming a spherical blur…


End file.
